bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving. Transcript (Hope Its Gonna Be A Happy Christmas Starts) Kids: Christmastime Oh, Christmastime Oh Welcome all to the tinsel and the lights George: Oh, Christmastime It's Christmas Eve Merry Christmas to you Both George and Dad Carrot: And to you a good night. Laura Carrot: Hi, Dad! Dad Carrot: Hi, Honey. I'm almost finshed. Laura Carrot: We're finally gonna go buy our christmas tree. Junior: Hey guys! Look at this. (Junior shows Laura, Annie and Percy a gold coin. Laura, Annie and Percy Pea: Oooh. Junior: Well, I wonder what I'm gonna get for Christmas. Every light that shines reminds me of a toy. Got a new gold penny. And I wanna spend it. Every Click and Clock and knickerbocker makes me want one more! On to the Store! (Bob is strapping lights on the Christmas Tree) Bob: Well, I wonder what to give at Christmas. Larry: Every bell that rings sings give my love away. Jimmy: Oh my heart is warming with my friends before me. Larry and Jimmy: On the nicest kindest, Christmas-light shiniest givingest of days! Bob, Larry and Jimmy: Give love away! Mr. Nezzer: I already Gave! Everyone: Glo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-oria(x2) Dad Carrot: A smile on every face! A slower, simpler pace. A spirit we embrace with tidings full of cheer. We give a helping hand to every fellow man. Just try, you'll see you can make every difference here. Everyone: In Excelsis Deo! Jimmy: Looking good, guys. Larry: Thanks, Jimmy. Bob: How's the collection coming? Jimmy: Ha. We're getting plenty of food to share with the less fortunate. (Kids laughing) (A snowball tries to hit Jimmy but misses and hits Bob instead) Junior: Hey, Jimmy. Jimmy: Hey, Junior. What's up? Junior: Its the most exciting night before the most exciting day of the year! Santa, Gifts, Reindeer. I'm so excited I can hardly stand it! Annie: Me too. Percy Pea: Me three. Larry: Whatcha guys doing? Everyone: Glo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-oria. In Excelsis Deo! (singing while Junior talks to Larry) Junior: Every Christmas Eve, my grandparents gave gold coin. And I'm allowed to spend it on whatever I want. There's too much to chose from! And I don't even know what Santa's bring me! Well, I hope it's gonna be a happy Christmas. Everyone: Ding-dong ding-dong. Junior: I hope I feel the way I feel tonight. Everyone: Ding-dong Ding-dong. Junior: With my gifts around me, Will I be astounded? Will it be the neatest, merriest, greatest best of christmas days? Ladies: Best of Christmas Days? Everyone: Oh, We hope its gonna be a happy christmas. (Junior: I wonder what I'm gonna get for Christmas) We hope we feel the way we feel tonight!(Junior: Every light that shines reminds me of a toy.) With all our friends around us(Junior: Can't wait!) Will we be astounded?(Junior: This day!) Will it be the neatest, merriest, greatest best of christmas days? Junior: I can hardly wait! Everyone: We can hardly wait! (We can hardly wait!) We can hardly wait! Larry: I'm gonna get some more sheep. Bob: I can hardly wait. (suddenly, Bob, Larry and Jimmy hear a noise. It was Dad Carrots truck. It was breaking down.) Gus Auto Owner: Merry Christmas to me. You broke your truck again. This is going to cost you. Dad Carrot: Do you have a loaner I could borrow? I've got to deliver those packages tonight or else. Gus Auto Owner: Oh sure. I have a sleigh with reindeer out back. What do I look like? Santa Claus? Dad Carrot: Can you fix it tonight? Gus Auto Owner: You want to work on Christmas Eve? Costs you double. Cash only. Dad Carrot: But I won't get paid until I finish the deliveries. I'll lose my job. Laura Carrot: Dad, what's happening? Gus Auto Owner: How is this my problem? If you can't pay, then go away. We're closed! Dad Carrot: My truck! Gus Auto Owner: Come back after Christmas. With cash. Laura: What about our tree? Dad Carrot: We have to find your mother. (Laura goes with her dad to tell her mom about the bad news) Junior: I have an idea! Laura's dad should ask Santa for a new truck! Bob: Uh Junior? I'm not sure how you realize this works. Larry: No. He's got it right. We have to be good. Santa brings us stuff. Its the circle of christmas, Bob! Bob: Let me ask you this first: What's Christmas about? Junior: Santa! Percy Pea: Family! Annie: Presents. Jimmy: Big turkeys, juicy hams and sweet potatoes with those marshallows on top. Haha. I hadn't had dinner yet. Larry: (Clears throat) (They look at the nativity) All 4: Oh! Baby Jesus! Junior: Wait a minute. What does Santa have to do with Baby Jesus? Bob: Now that's a great question! Let's find out. Do you know what Santa's real name is? Junior: Santa's real name? Bob: I'll give you a hint. "Up on the housetop, click click click. Down thought the chimney comes..." Junior, Percy Pea and Annie: "...Old Saint Nick." Bob: Or try this one: "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that..." Percy Pea: "...Saint Nicholas would soon be there." Bob: Right again! Annie: So who's the Saint Nicholas? Bob: That's Santa's real name. Larry: Uh, Bob. A little heads up: Santa's real name is Santa. Its strangely self-explainatory. Bob: Its looks like I'll need tell you all, "The Story of Saint Nicholas." Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts